


The Weight of Expectation

by Marasa



Series: Dynamic Stretching [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Established Relationship, Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stress, nervous ticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marasa/pseuds/Marasa
Summary: Nervous energy, he thinks.





	The Weight of Expectation

Nervous energy, he thinks.

Tyler’s hand wanders to the top of his head when deep questions are thrown at him during interviews and the like. His fingers twist and pull at his hair, fingernails scratching and poking at his scalp.

Josh will talk about how he fell while skateboarding or about how he’s enjoying their time off together and Tyler will just smile as he tangles his fingers in the hem of his jacket and scratches his fingers against his Adam’s apple.

When he listens to the new music they’ve been working on, his fingers twitch on his knees, scratching, tapping, rubbing. He scratches at the back of his neck until his skin is red and picks at the few pimples just under his chin with no end.

He doesn't notice it when he's doing it. It’s natural.

Tyler thinks it has to be the never ending nervous energy flowing from him that are the source of these annoying little ticks that make Josh worried and Tyler feel shitty.

“I really like this with the new drumbeat,” Josh says as he crosses his legs and leans back in his computer chair.

Music wafts through Tyler’s dimly lit study from the computer speakers on the desk beside him.

It’s new. Promising. Exciting.

It’s scary.

There’s so much to think about from composition to how it will be received by the fans. Tyler has reason to be nervous and it finds its way in the way his thumb strokes against his ring finger and the way he bounces his foot.

“I still think something’s missing…” Tyler mumbles. He chews his bottom lip, scratches his ring finger.

It’s never good enough. He knows there could always be something more. It’s too overwhelming. They’re asking too much of them and Tyler thinks that whatever he gives them will not be enough.

He promptly zones out, falling into the hypnotic sound of what will be their next album.

He doesn’t notice how he brings his hand to his mouth.

Tyler’s front teeth bite metal as powerful drumbeats and lilting, techy samples resound haunting and alien. His tongue touches cool obsidian, a thin film of saliva making its way behind the jewelry and sliding against his skin annoyingly.

There’s a lot the fans expect of them, a lot they _need_ from them.

The point of his canine tooth hooks behind the band as his stomach twists with the fear of not meeting overwhelming expectation. His jaw tests the strength of the material and it’s strong, so so strong.

It is what Josh is. It is what Tyler isn’t.

“Tyler.”

He looks up.

Josh is obviously worried. His eyebrows tilt upward, his eyes look sad and soft. Slowly, his legs uncross as he gauges something truly wrong with Tyler’s incessant fidgeting that has only been getting worse.

Tyler stares at his fiance as he releases his engagement ring shimmering with spit from his mouth.

“Sorry,” he murmurs. Tyler wipes his hand on his pants and looks away in shame. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a reassuring smile.

Josh rises from his chair halfway across the room and walks over to the other man. Gently, he turns Tyler’s chair so they can face each other completely. He holds the armrests for support as he leans down to whisper right against his ear.

“There’s nothing to worry about, Tyler.” With each word, hot lips drag against his ear. “It sounds so amazing. You’re so amazing.”

Tyler’s hands find the back of Josh’s. They’re not buried in his hair or scratching at his skin or being bitten- they’re fine here with Josh, just holding, feeling the strength that is stronger than obsidian.

His fingers gently stroke the silver band on Josh’s ring finger as warm lips drift down to his jaw.

“Everything is okay, Tyler.”

And Tyler sincerely believes it will be because Josh will be there with him the entire time, wherever they may go, whatever the reaction. They will be together, always- the ring on his finger promises it.

Josh seals the truth with a warm kiss against his skin.

“I love you,” Josh breathes lowly, “with my whole heart.”

And in that instant, Tyler believes they will be fine. They’ll be enough for the fans. They have each other and that’s all they really need.

The nervous energy is gone as long as his fiance is right in front of him reminding him of the truth.

Their foreheads touch, their noses brush against each other.

“I love you, Josh,” Tyler whispers. “I love you so much.”

And it’s the truth.


End file.
